That Wrong Lover
by WritingTheUnspokenWords
Summary: Who am I the one to judge that the guy I actually wanted, the guy that I actually finally picked; To have killed my best friend.


Disclaimer: I do not own the 100, or the cast members. I however own this plot story.

Enjoy!

_Starbucks, fresh coffee is every girls dream. Oh how I love that smell. I needed this, the warm aroma the-_ "Starting to think I finally got rid of you Princess" _And just like that that familiar voice, that nagging, scruffy, always-rude voice was heard. Bellamy Blake. Also known as the worse possible person in the entire planet, let alone The Ark. _

**The Ark Population: 417. **

_418 if you consider the only pet that seems to live pasta week in this screw up of a town, but hey everyone loves cats. Everyone except the only person that seems to be allergic to them – Clarke Griffin, also known as the one that wishes to murder Miller, a cute yet fluffy and don't get her started on her agreement on how she thinks it is a very disgusting an over fed to the extreme cat should not be classed as a mascot for this town. Some people however assume her only valid reason as to why she hates the cat so much, apart form allergies of course, is because of the owner itself – Bellamy Blake. _

_And this is where the story continues on from how Bellamy Blake is added to top 5 people for who she wishes to could kill, partly because of the cat._

"Trust me if when I say hate coming here. But you're the only, and I mean ONLY coffee shop in this town"

Silent Bellamy – CHECK

_Did I just hear him scoff? Eurgh –_ "You know what Bellamy, some would presume that you simply just don't have respect, but yet others seem to see the rudeness that you have, why is that? Oh wait it's because the only person you're ever rude to is me!" _Right because starting an argument Clarke at 8:00, screw that 8:09 in the morning (Great Im already late) is really going to help your day. _

"Your point being princess, come on "oh great one" enlighten me as to why Im always rude to you and what was it ONLY you" _he smirked. That smirk. I hate it. _

"I think you like me" _He coughed, well I say coughed more like couldn't seem to gasp for air, or practically choking on the air – he's laughing. Great to know that Im laughable._

"And—"

"Do not flatter yourself blondie—_(Oh fantastic, why does she have to be here out of all the hours in the day she chooses the same time to show up here. Bellamy Blake's "Girlfriend" aka Raven and I mean it when I put those inverted commas around the word, because what would you really call someone you've been fucking for past years since you was practically 12, and fuck other people on the side because the only excuses as to why there not dating is "I like more than person" or "Were practically family "Family my arse, family don't fuck each other) _

_"__-_In case you haven't noticed –"_She's looking me up and down_. "—You don't exactly fit the criteria should I say for Bellamy" _I scoffed, yes I've resulted to scoffing, and I know I hate that god damn nickname Blake gives me but I seriously have lowered myself to scoff at this, this tramp EURGH. _"The criteria being?" "Not ugly"

_and just like that unforgettable words are spoken, words which I wish she wouldn't have said. Words that could rip through you. Im dying. Trying hard not to cry, because let's face it no matter who the person is you still don't want to be called ugly by anyone, just no one._

_Excuse, I need an excuse before I practically cry myself away and fall into a drain where everyone can forget about me. I wish I didn't have all these fucking books in my hand, wish the universe would fucking invent something to hold my books – oh wait they have. A bag. The same bag which is holding folders, and note and food and a drink. Just absolutely fucking everything. Wait? Folders – school! _

**Get to class – CHECK**

"Right, well I best be leaving for class" _And there's that smirk that somehow has rubbed off Bellamy's face and planted itself onto Raven's face._

_Turning around I left._

"Wait Princess"

**IGNORED.**

**Mental Note: Find a new coffee shop, no matter how far away from the town it is. **

_See the funny thing is about this town, doesn't really have a lot of pavement, so you're practically walk on the road here. Guess silly me didn't see it coming. _

"Princess!"

_Headlights._

"CLARKE"

_Out of everything, my dying wish wouldn't exactly be to hear Bellamy Blake's voice._

"Hold on Princess"

**Ark Population: 416 (+Miller 417 technically)**

Thank You to whoever hasn't taken to reading this! I hope to update weekly, and not make this story too long, nor to short! Let me know in the reviews what you think, or any suggestions – Greatly appreciated.

-Paige


End file.
